Ex Libris
Ex Libris is the 19th episode of the second season and the 41st overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe tries to help the ghost of a former student who was killed by a demon wanting to stop the publication of the student's thesis proving the existence of evil. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Greg Vaughan as Dan Gordon *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Rebecca Cross as Charlene Hughes *Cleavant Derricks as Cleavant Wilson *Peg Stewart as Lillian Wyatt Special Musical Guest *Goo Goo Dolls Uncredited *Jeremy Roberts as Gibbs *Scott Lincoln as Libris *Crystal Michelle as Tyra Wilson Magical Notes Book of Shadows Libris :I'n the demonic hierarchies there :are none more insidious than :those who belong to this :order...for the work of the Libris :is to keep the world in Darkness :and Ignorance. The haunting :grounds of these monsters are :found wherever humans have the :potential to find unequivocal proof :of the existence of Demons. :'T'o vanquish one of their ranks, a witch :must keep this rhyme close to her heart: :''Demon hide your evil face :Libris die and leave no trace Powers *Orbing:' Used by Leo to orb throughout the episode. *'Portal Creation:' Used by Libris to go from the library stacks to the basement. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Piper froze Dan & Leo fighting. *'Telekinesis:' Prue flung an accordion in Gibbs' shop. *'Premonition:' Phoebe received a vision of Libris attacking her. *'Apportation:' Used by Libris to make his sickle appear. *'Astral Projection:' Prue astral projected to the Library basement to vanquish Libris. *'Floating:' Charlene floats in the manor kitchen. Notes and Trivia * Prue catches Leo in the shower. This is later repeated by Phoebe in "Pre-Witched" and "Cat House" (when she went back in time to that of 'Pre-Witched'). * Piper meets Leo's widow in this episode. This is the only episode throughout the whole series that she appears. * This episode reveals Leo died in battle during World War II while trying to patch up a wounded soldier. His wife Lillian received his purple heart. * Lillian mentions that Leo appeared to her in a dream and told her not to worry and that there was someone else out there for her. This suggests Leo may have either gone into her dream or orbed to her and she recalls it as a dream. * Leo mentions that there's a system for keeping the demon world hidden, he refers to the Libris Demons. Later in the series this is the job of the Cleaners, keeping magic hidden from the world. * Piper freezes Dan as he attempts to punch Leo in this episode. She later does the same thing in "Run, Piper, Run", but in that episode, she allows the person to punch him after all, whereas here, Leo dodges. * This is the first and last episode where a ghost is seen having to exact justice for another person's murder in order to move on. * Leo reveals that the reason that demon corpses disappear upon being vanquished, is actually a way to keep their existence a secret from the world. * While Prue can't use telekinesis in Astral form, she is able to cast a spell. This is the only time which Prue casts a spell while in her Astral form. Cultural References * The phrase ''Ex Libris is a Latin phrase meaning literally, "from the books". It is often used to indicate ownership of a book, as in "from the books of..." or from the library of... The library at Phoebe's college plays an integral part in the episode. * The back story of Leo Wyatt could be based off another solider from the actual war, named Wyatt Ray. Wyatt Ray was born November 11, 1924 and the character of Leo, was born in that same year. Wyatt Ray joined the marine corps August 8, 1942, and the character of Leo died November 14, 1942. Glitches * When Prue is in the pawn shop, it's the evening outside and when she leaves, it's morning again. Music *''That's How Love Moves'' by Faith Hill *''January Friend'' by The Goo Goo Dolls *''Broadway'' by The Goo Goo Dolls Quotes :Phoebe: Hey, hi, I'm Phoebe. :Charlene: I'm Charlene. Actually we've met. We even carpooled. Metaphysics 301, remember? :Phoebe: Oh, that's right and your dad is the professor of that class, right? :Charlene: Yeah, dirty rat, he gave me a C. We don't get along in anything. Even metaphysics. But I'm hoping that'll change when I finish my thesis, get published, he'll finally have to take me seriously. I'll quit before I start telling you about my mother. :Phoebe: No, it's okay. I've been studying here for so long it's nice to have someone to talk to. So what's your thesis about? :Charlene: It's about the existence of demons in our world. :Phoebe: Demons? :Piper: Prue, wh-what are you doing in here? :Leo: Piper, can you hand me a towel? (Leo pulls across the shower curtain and sees Prue.) Prue! :(Prue's eyes widen.) :Prue: Leo. (Piper throws him a towel.) Nice orbs. :Piper: Bye. (Prue continues to look at Leo.) Bye. :(Prue walks backwards into the door.) :Phoebe: I have a question for you. Is it possible for someone to find proof that demons really do exist? :Leo: Mmm, I don't know, maybe. But even if anybody did, nobody would ever know about it anyway. :Phoebe: What do you mean? :Leo: Well, evil doesn't want anybody to know. It has a system for covering its tracks, protecting its identity. That's why demons disappear when you guys vanquish them. :Piper: Why do you ask? :Phoebe: Just curious. Okay, adios. :Piper: Were you close to your dad? :Leo: Uhh, well, that was long time ago. A different life time. I prefer to focus on the present. :Piper: So do I, which means I have to go, I have a dentist appointment. How long can you stay? :Leo: Uh, until they call. :Piper: Well, if they don't call before lunch, why don't you meet me at the club. I'll buy. :Leo: Well, you'll have to. Whitelighter pay sucks. :(They kiss and Piper leaves.) :(Scene: P3. Dan and Leo are punching each other up. Piper comes down the stairs.) :Piper: Hey! Hey! Hey! (Dan pushes Leo up against the wall. Dan gets ready to punch Leo in the face but Piper freezes them before he can.) Alright, you first. (She unfreezes Leo. Leo moves out of the way.) What the hell is going on here? :Leo: Don't ask me, he just came in here punching. :Piper: Dan did? Well, what did you do to him? :Leo: What did I do? Nothing. :Piper: Oh, come on, Leo, he had to have a reason. :Leo: Like losing you isn't an enough reason. :Piper: Alright, back to your position. Go on. :Leo: Are you kidding me? He's about to clock me. :Piper: I'm sorry, I can't help you with that. Let's go, let's go. :(Leo stands back where he was. Piper unfreezes Dan, Leo moves his head and Dan hits the wall instead.) :Piper: Who's that? :Phoebe: Let's go, let's go. That's my dead friend. International Titles *'French:' Examen de conscience (Examination of Conscience) *'Polish:' Ex Libris *'Czech:' Ex Libris *'Slovak:' Ex Libris *'Serbian: '''Libris, knjiški demon ''(Libris, The Book Demon) *'Russian: 'Цена истины istiny (Price of Truth) *'Italian:' Il segreto di Leo (Leo's Secret) *'Spanish (Spain and '''Latin America'): Ex-Libris *'Spanish (Latin America): '''Un hechizo especial ''(A Special Spell) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''Ex Libris *'Hungarian: 'Ex Libris *'Finnish: 'Exlibris *'German: Ex Libris Category:Episodes Category:Season 2